


Drama in the hospital room

by Kitsunica



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Comedy, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Post Mpreg, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunica/pseuds/Kitsunica
Summary: Kaneki gives birth and her 3 boyfriends are amazed with the baby Tsukiyama puts on a show to be able to hold her new baby, everyone loves the newborn, even yoshimura(AU where love wins and kaneki remains in Anteiku)
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu/Uta/Yomo Renji, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Uta (Tokyo Ghoul), Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Yomo Renji, Tsukiyama Shuu/Uta, Tsukiyama Shuu/Yomo Renji, Uta/Yomo Renji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Drama in the hospital room

**Author's Note:**

> White hair kaneki
> 
> Yomo x Uta x Tsukiyama x Kaneki

Tsukiyama Shuu, Gourmet, high handsome, with great self-esteem, the same prodigy boy from the prestigious Tsukiyama family, from a wealthy family, and a great etc. that same man was currently almost begging to be allowed to take his newborn in his arms.  
Yes, he was begging his older lover to leave him (he said turn) to take his baby / puppy, just as his youngest lover (the youngest of the 4) was happy for the current situation , and also comfortable with the atmosphere,

when Kaneki went into labor (and already hospitalized) Uta had the honor of calling Anteiku and Itory, (when what they expected Yomo to do, but he was the most attentive to kaneki) and that also led to the current quote, All (including itori) the guests wanted to take the newborn (first it was Kaneki, then Mr. Yoshimura, then touka, and as the 3 parents protested, then it was Uta and Yomo) which was why Shuu was so excited / impatient that he was even about to beg on his knees, and the nurse well ... avoided laughing at the Drama that "handsome prince" was doing, for carrying a baby.  
but aside from the fact of Tsukiyama's pleading mini squeals and Nishio's envious look (which by the way also brought Kimi) Everything was relaxing, uta was smiling, irimi and koma were crying with happiness, touka this time was holding Tsukiyama without sarcastically, and Itori was laughing out loud at the scene (which now leveled up and now tsukiyama was on her knees grabbing Yomo's comma as she drew theatrical tears and used a medium-rare voice to ask Yomo to let her baby take)

and the scene got even funnier (for some) when tsukiyama said:

"Because Kaneki has made me more oral than you, it does not mean that the son is less mine"

Itori ended up falling out of her seat, the nurse couldn't stand it anymore and she also started to laugh (even Nishiki looked at her) also a Mr. Yoshimura was coughing (clearly feigned) and now Yomo was Red ay Uta (who a while ago had put on pamper kaneki) decided to add more carbon to the fire

""I just hope it brings out your physics and not your narcissistic habits" "I prefer a mini Kaneki but more ... with a little of us, and your Raven-kun?" said uta with a loving and playful tone

"aawww uta but that didn't help me much ... Now I have more desire than before !!" and now Tsukiyama was pulling a little harder

"Okay... if you can rest easy with that... but you have to get up and wash your hands!" Yomo finished and apart from embarrassed a little irritated by the uncomfortable insistence of his lover / partner / future husband (but the latter was secret, he would obviously ask his other lovers to marry and they would already be a more formal family)

And when it came to washing hands, everyone who had taken the baby had washed their hands before carrying it, and now Tsukiyama ran to the sink and washed his hands (the one from the hospital room) and when he finally finished, he came back quickly with Renji to receive her puppy, and at that time, she already had her baby in her arms, he gently raised her little to have her closer to his face  
With a face of pure happiness, she began to cry softly with happiness, she already had a family,  
someone else to protect,  
someone else to care,  
and someone to guide and educate.  
"Hello little Hana, thanks for being born" 

Tsukiyama at this point could barely hold her well because of the crying, so Kimi happily received her in her arms and made herself to others so that she could also have a nice view of her

Touka now approached kaneki, sat in one of the chairs next to the bed and asked in a tone of evident confusion  
"now I understand a little why you chose them as partners (couple) but I keep wondering ... Why that they?"  
his face a little relaxed but with a frown he addressed kaneki and he softly (almost maternally)

"I don't know, I just know that ... my heart was beating for them and ... love is unpredictable, don't you think?"

it was true, Kimi who is a human, loved Nishiki who was a ghoul, and kaneki loves 3 men ... love really is unpredictable

now the emotional scene was of a Tsukiyama crying in the neck of kaneki while saying thank you, both for existing for having given birth to the product of his love (and well plus 2 other amorea but good) while Uta gave the bottle to her baby and Renji rested with a serene smile as she looked at her other three lovers and her now own daughter

everyone else had already left a while ago so the three of them were alone in the room, in a comfortable silence renji said  
"thank goodness I didn't lose hope in this world ... thanks ken ... seriously thanks"  
when finished I caress Kaneki's white hair lovingly, Tsukiyama had already stopped crying and was now in the same bed as Ken but asleep, Uta had already left her daughter in her hospital crib and was in the same chair as Renji (chair that they moved to get closer to the bed) and to finish and give it a funnier or happier touch (any of Uta's intentions) or a simple joke, he said  
"Bunny you're lucky, with the pre ... natal and postnatal you had many months free for you and the baby, how lucky eh"  
he said funny but without removing the touch of affection  
"When you go back to work you won't have as much work for a few weeks"  
said Renji now playing with that silky white hair of his lover

"I love all three"

was what Tsukiyama said in his sleep. and the night gave way, the first boche of a couple with their new baby.


End file.
